


And We’ll Always Be Together

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Beel is a Switch, Cuddling, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Making Out, Massages, Rough Sex, Smut, soft dom, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: He glanced over at you, smiling softly. “Before or after my shower this time?”“Why not during a bath?”Beel looked surprised for a moment then smiled again, eyes crinkling in the corners. “You always have such fun ideas. Lets go.”———AKA: That one time you gave Beel a massage.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	And We’ll Always Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about because of IWillBeTheEndOfYou here on ao3! Thanks for the idea and I hope you like!

“Fifty-One... Fifty-Two...Fifty-Three...”

“C’mon, Beel, you can do it!”

You sat on Beel’s bed, watching as he did push ups and cheering him on. It was quite fun to watch him, though you were rarely one for any sort of workout. Especially not for ones as intense as his. Still, you watched with keen eyes as he did his push ups. It was hard not to watch when he was shirtless, having already done high knees and crunches as well as varying other workouts. You wondered how he could do so much all in a day, but he was a demon so perhaps it was just biology.

He kept going until he got to 100, giving you ample time to watch the sweat gather and drip down his forehead and chin. He looked as though he was concentrating hard, breathing through his mouth and shaking his head when sweat got in his eyes. He looked like a beast, ready to pounce and destroy whatever was in his path.

Yet, when he finally sat back and looked up at you with that bright smile you loved so much, you couldn’t help but to want to plant kisses all over his face despite the sweat.

“Alright,” he grunted, getting on his back. “Time for the next step.”

He put his hands behind his head, clasping them and raising his upper and lower half until it was just his middle on the ground. He twisted his upper body, pulling a knee in and then doing the same on the opposite side. He grunted with each twist and pull, forcing himself to keep going.

The sight was stimulating, which was no surprise to you. Every time Beel decided to workout and have you watching him, it would arouse you. He knew this and you were sure he liked having you watch because of it. He was far more thoughtful than people would think, going so far as to tease you about it sometimes when you’re being obvious.

Oh, but you never minded that with Beel, especially when he would always kiss you after to make up for his teasing. Besides, the two of you have come to a post workout routine that you couldn’t wait to take part in again.

You watched the sweat glisten on his body, seeing the dips and hard angles of him. You were able to see how his muscles moved with him just underneath the skin. You ached to touch him all over, squeezing your thighs together. He glanced over at you, a blushing smile tossed your way. Whether he was blushing from the strenuous work or from your reactions, you couldn’t tell.

Beel soon finished with that, stretching his body out before he stood. You could tell from the way he moved that he was feeling a little sore. He cracked his back and neck, rolling his body once to let the tension go.

He glanced over at you, smiling softly. “Before or after my shower this time?” 

You thought for a moment. You would either give his body a rub down before or after he showered, both working just well for the both of you. This time, however, you wanted to do something a little different. 

“Why not during a bath?”

Beel looked surprised for a moment then smiled again, eyes crinkling in the corners. “You always have such fun ideas. Lets go.”

You got up from your seat, excitement causing you to grin from ear to ear. You helped him gather the things he needed for a bath and followed after him, making sure no one was in the hallway on your way there. If anyone saw you going into the bathroom with Beel, they’d surely hold the two of you up with their banter. You weren’t in the mood to be held up by anyone right then, too busy wanting to get started already.

Thankfully, you made it into the bathroom with Beel, closing the door behind you and locking it. You both set everything down on the countertop then you were quick to get the bath running. You had it set to a hot temperature, knowing the heat would ease his muscles. You even threw in some of the bath salts that Barbatos had given you a while back, hoping Beel would enjoy the scent.

Soon, the room filled with the lovely aroma of the bath, the heat sticking to your skin. You turned to see Beel already undressed, his clothes in a messy pile on the floor.

“What?” He asked with a rumbled laugh, running a hand through his sweat slick hair. “Do you like it?”

“I like you,” you responded simply, turning back around to turn the water off. That should be enough.

“I like you, too,” he placed a hand on your elbow, gently helping to lift you. “Now get undressed. We have a bath to take together.”

You let him help you take your clothes off, shivering every time his fingertips lightly brushed across your skin. Of course, even when you were supposed to be pampering him, he found a way to make you feel good to. Always a giver.

Once you were bare, you stepped to the side, gesturing for him to get inside first. He did so, sighing heavily as the water surrounded his aching muscles. He settled back against the edge and as you gave him a once over, you were glad for the tubs ridiculously large size. It could probably fit at least three of him in it, but it provided the perfect space for what you wanted to do.

You stepped in then, making sure to be facing him. You had plenty of room to move, but you sat right above his hardening cock instead, straddling him. He hummed, gently rolling his hips up to feel your core, cheeks a cute red color. You didn’t give in to him just yet, however, and instead brought your hands up to his shoulders to start there.

You kneaded the flesh there and he sighed, shoulders rolling as you kept it up. He felt a little tense under your fingers so you made sure to rub harder. 

“ _Oh_ , that’s perfect.” He groaned, slowly relaxing further. “Keep that up.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. You massaged down to his arms, taking your time and using both hands on one. His resounding moan when you hit just the right spot was enough to make you bite your lip. You didn’t stop, however, determined to give him the rub down he deserved.

You made it to his other arm, repeating the process. He looked at your hands as you worked all the while, eyes half lidded. 

You could feel his cock straining against your ass and you knew he wanted to slip inside you. It’d be so easy to do so, but he stayed put, smiling when you started to work on his chest.

You made sure to massage there deeply, if only to feel the hardness of his pecs. He groaned deeply when you hit the right spot, rocking so hard he made the water slosh about.

“Now, now, Beel,” you tutted, working down his sides. “Don’t make a mess.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“It’s fine for now.”

You slide back until you were off of him completely, making sure to massage his sides and down to his legs. He whined outright when you avoided his cock, hips swaying slightly when you instead went to his thighs.

You didn’t talk about it much, but you absolutely adored his thighs. They were large and thick, your hands struggling to fit around them. Nice and solid and oh, so tempting. This was your favorite spot to leave bite marks, after all. It was always so satisfying to watch him work out in shorts and see the marks interlaced there when they would ride up. The sight always shot a thrill through you.

Focusing on the task at hand, you kneaded the flesh of his sensitive thighs, watching as he squirmed slightly. He groaned deeply when you made it the inner parts of his thighs, spreading his legs to make it that much easier on you. You made sure to have your hands brush across his balls, giggling softly when he twitched.

"You know that feels good," he muttered under his breath, sinking further into the tub and making the water sway. 

You could tell from the way he bucked his hips for more that he was getting just the slightest bit impatient. Beel could handle it well enough, you were sure. This wouldn't be the first time you made him wait for his 'Happy Ending', if you could call it that. You weren't really trained for massages, but Beel practically praised you to be one. He was always more than happy to have you rub him down, grinning wide when he would lie down on the bed for you.

You worked on his other leg, adoring how he groaned as you worked out the soreness of his body. After you finished there, you motioned for him to turn around, smiling when he did as told. Always so obedient when you asked him to do something. Unless it regarded food, of course. No one could keep Beel contained in that field.

He bared his back to you, slouching somewhat. You took a moment to run your fingers gently down the expanse of his body, dedicating the way he shivered to memory. The muscles there rolled with the motion, giving you a perfect view of how they all coincided with each other. It was a sight to behold and you only wished that you could see it constantly.

"That tickles," he mumbled, voice dipped low. 

"I know," you replied with a smirk on your lips, repeating the motion.

his back straightened at that, another shiver running through him. You knew you were supposed to be rubbing him down, but the sight of him shaking and the small sounds that escaped him were entrancing to you.

"Ma'am, _please_ ," he whined softly.

You decided to relent your teasing for now, your hands fully smoothing across his shoulders to work out the tense muscles. He groaned loudly at that, back arching to feel your fingers dig in deeper. You did so, biting your lip at the moan that tumbled from his lips. He shifted, looking over at you over his shoulder. His brows were knitted upwards, mouth in a pretty frown. It made you want to take his lower lip and nibble on it.

"What's the matter, baby?" Your tone was teasing, eyes slanted. "This feels good, doesn't it?"

You migrated to his other shoulder as you said that, smirk growing as he threw his head back and let out an appreciative rumble. You made sure to do it just how he liked, knowing that he's already putty in your hands.

"Your hands. They work like magic." Beel's voice was drawled out, head lolling to the front. 

"I would hope so," you cooed, working your way down to his spine. "I've had plenty of practice on a very good and obedient boy."

He moaned outright at that and you smiled fully, massaging down his back. You rubbed out multiple knots there, surprised he had so many. He worked out and played sports, sure, but you thought the amount he had was a little excessive. Perhaps he held onto more stress than even you realized at times.

You finally reached the end of your massage for him, giving his back a soft pat. "I'm done, Beel."

"Good," he replied, voice a little wobbly. 

He turned back to face you, more water rocking with the movement. He sat with his hands over his lap, face turned from you and cheeks redder than before. You could tell he was thinking, but you were sure you already knew what he was after.

"Sit back." Your command was soft, a gentle look in your eyes when he finally looked up at you again. "Hands on the edge of the tub."

He was quick to follow your orders, leaning back comfortable and resting his arms along the tub's edge. He spread his legs out further, looking at you with love and lust in his eyes. He always looked so good like that, you thought. Relaxed, spread out, and with a warm look on his face. It made you happy to know that you could help him, even if it was with something so small in the grand scheme of things.

You made your way over to his lap, throwing a leg over to straddle him. He kept his hips still as you settled yourself over him, feeling his cock want to push past your folds. You leaned forward, planting a kiss on his plush lips. He went to kiss you back but you pulled away to fast. His pout was adorable, the sight working a sweet sigh from your mouth. How could you deny a man like Beel for long?

"Do you want a kiss, baby?" 

"Yes, I do."

"That's not how you respond to me, is it?"

He blinked a couple times before he remembered, ducking his head in shame. "No, ma'am."

"What do we say, then?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am, what?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do want a kiss."

"Good boy," you cooed, going down to kiss him.

He whined into the kiss and you could hear how his fingers gripped the edge of the tub a little tighter. You smiled, loving just how responsive he can be. He may have slipped up earlier with your title--one that he gave to you--but you were too eager to fault him for it. Beel was still your good boy through and through and you always felt like you wanted to go sweet on him most of the time.

"You ready for it?" You whispered against his lips, eyes on him to watch how he reacted. "Ready for me to ride you?"

"Yes, please, ma'am. I've been a good boy for you."

"That you have," you gave him another peck as a small reward, humming a small laugh at his chasing your lips again.

Then you were raising your hips, feeling swipe against your core. He hummed deep within his chest but stayed still. You smiled, always proud of him for doing as he should.

You sunk down on him, both of you moaning at the sensation. No matter how many times you slept with Beel, he always stretched you when you would have sex with him. It was a pleasant feeling, the stretch making your pussy throb around his thick cock. 

Once you had finally had him fully inside you, you leaned forward to kiss him again, allowing for more instead of letting him chase you. You slowly started to bounce on him, both of you whining into the other’s mouth. 

You could feel the water rocking around you as you picked up the pace. Soon, you were riding him in earnest, pulling back from his kiss to moan into the warm air. His voice joined yours, pitched deep and low as he lolled his head back. You could feel his thighs tensing every time you brought your hips back down. He wanted to thrust into you, to give you even more. You didn’t let him, however, instead keeping the reins in your hands. He liked it both ways, you knew. Especially since both ways gave you pleasure, he was more than happy to let you do as you pleased.

Just as you always had, you got into an easy rhythm of bouncing on him. You gripped his shoulders, feeling the flex underneath your grip as he rolled them. It wouldn’t take you long to finish, but you wanted that extra push to get you there a bit faster.

“My clit, Beel,” you moaned, leaning back enough to feel him hit your sweet spot. “Play with it.”

He was quick to do as you told him to. His thick fingers quickly found your nub, rubbing it just right. You threw your head back, breasts bouncing in his face. That was _just_ what you needed. But now you were feeling a little greedy with him.

“Suck my tits,” you commanded in between moans.

“Yes, ma’am.”

His mouth was soon engulfing one of your nipples, tongue swirling perfectly around the hardened nub. It was everything you needed, a high pitched moan of his name reverberating off the ceramic walls.

“That’s right, Beel,” you whimpered, one of your hands going to the back of his head to keep him there. “You’re doing so well. My good boy.”

That seemed to be all Beel needed before he grunted then came inside of you, hips twitching. You kept bouncing on him throughout it, eliciting a rumbling moan from him. He stayed hard underneath you, cock twitching as it spurted the last of his cum into you.

You loved it when he came a little early, always so eager to please that he loses himself. He may have been embarrassed by it, but you didn’t mind it. Especially since he’s able to stay hard even after the first time, able to keep going until you finally fell over the edge.

“Fuck me, baby,” you breathed, pulling your breast from his mouth. “I want you to make me cum hard.”

“Anything for you, ma’am.”

Then he was lifting you up in his strong arms, turning then lowering you back down. He had you pressed against the tub, bending you and putting your legs onto his shoulders. He gave you a deep look and then a kiss before he started to thrust inside of you.

Had Beel not kissed you, you would have been wailing out loud. His cock rammed deep into you with the new angle, hips snapping against yours, the water sloshing out with the force of his thrusts. You went to bring a hand down to your clit to give that extra stimulation, but Beel beat you to it.

His large fingers rubbed on you just how you liked, making your head roll back as you screamed your pleasure. Your nails dug deep into his shoulders, though he didn’t even flinch from the pain. He just kept drilling into you how you had asked for, being the good boy that he is.

With one last thrust of his hips, you finally came. Your eyes rolled back as you clamped down on his cock, walls fluttering. You shook as you came, mouth open on a silent scream. He stayed still as you came down, allowing you time to breathe and to recollect yourself.

You took a deep breath, spent and tired. Beel chuckled at you, bringing you close to his chest to hold. He was always so comforting after, placing kisses along your face and lips. Even if you were the one who was in charge, he always wanted to spoil you afterwards instead of the other way around. 

“We’re already in the bathroom, so lets get cleaned up, OK?”

You nodded letting him pull out with a satisfactory groan then haul you back up. He wrapped you up in a towel then sat you gingerly on the closed toilet seat. You watched as he drained the water and quickly rinsed the tub. He was vert efficient, making sure your coupling wouldn’t bee seen by the others. You were in the communal bathroom, after all.

Beel turned on the shower, testing the temperature until he got it just right. When he deemed it ready, he took you from the towel and back into the tub. Your legs were wobbly from your intense orgasm, so Beel easily supported you. He washed you gingerly and sweetly, the soap he used on you smelling softly. You helped him clean himself as best you could if only to return some of the sweetness his way.

When you were finally done with your bath turned shower, he dried you both off and kicked your combined clothes into the dirty clothes hamper.

You both got dressed in a fresh set of clothes, though you ended up wearing his shirt and shorts, both of which were too small for him now. It was still too big on you, making you feel like a kid wearing their parents’ clothes. You liked wearing his clothes, though. It was comforting, like being surrounded by him at all times in a warm hug.

Taking your hand in his, he lead you out of the bathroom and back to his room. He got you into his bed then reached under it to pull out a crate filled with some of your favorite snacks from the human world. He didn’t bring them out often, nor did he tell you how he got his hands on them for you. However he did it, you were always grateful for it. 

He handed you your absolute favorite before snagging one of his own, sliding the crate back under his bed. He snuggled close up to you as you munched slowly, drowsiness settling in.

“I love you, Beel,” you whispered up to him, heart melting at his wide smile. Such a handsome demon.

“And I love you, too.”


End file.
